


Сомниум

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Что такое идеальный сон? Где все мечты сбылись? Где уже получил то, что в реальной жизни не просто недоступно - невозможно?





	

**Author's Note:**

> сомниум в переводе с латыни - сон, мечта; АУ по отношению к сериалу

Харри, Циско и Кейт, Джо и Айрис прикидывают, как вытащить его из зеркала, и все, что ему остается — бессильно смотреть на них сквозь толстое стекло, через которое не получается пройти. Не хватает скорости. Вокруг темно — он даже не видит пола под ногами, страшно сдвинуться с места, чтобы проверить, насколько велико зазеркальное пространство.

Возможно, у него и не получится выбраться наружу, так и придется ждать Скаддера, чтобы предложить сделку. Если тот захочет появиться. Или предложить друзьям вариант, внезапно пришедший в голову — как и чем заманить Скаддера. Барри успевает подумать о том, что нужно озвучить идею Айрис. Но стекло идет трещинами и рассыпается, а он остается в абсолютной темноте, где не слышно ничего, даже собственного крика. 

Барри открывает глаза и жмурится от яркой подсветки монитора моноблока. Сводки, цифры. Снова все как всегда. Ничего не меняется. Барри трет лицо и встает из-за стола. Потягивается и, лениво переставляя ноги, идет к кухонному уголку. Не то чтобы на это ему требовалось много времени. Квартира микроскопическая, от одной стены до другой — десять шагов, без учета перегородок, мебели и хлама, которым Барри забил все углы. И какая разница, от которой стены делать первый шаг?

Он нажимает на стертые от времени кнопки, и устаревший за три года использования автомат, натужно скрипя требующими замены деталями, выливает в кружку Барри энергетическую смесь на основе кофеина. Громко зевнув, Барри обхватывает кружку и возвращается к моноблоку. Отхлебывает и ведет пальцем по монитору. Тачскрин легко отзывается на прикосновение. На экране, подчиняясь командам, объединяются формулы, подставляются числа, сбоку выпадают отчеты. Барри сравнивает получившиеся результаты, пересылает их профессору Энгстрому и снова выстраивает длинные ветки органических соединений. 

Внезапно срабатывает будильник. Барри удивленно смотрит в верхний правый угол экрана и недоуменно тыкает в высветившееся окошко, отключая сигнал. Переводит взгляд на кружку, которую в какой-то момент сгрузил на подставку у моноблока, и вздыхает. Хорошо, хоть успел сделать один глоток — к сожалению, единственная энергетическая смесь, на которую у Барри нет аллергии, обладает свойствами быстро портиться. Всего каких-то пять часов, и можно сливать в отходы. Поэтому Барри убирает кружку с подставки и плетется в кухонный угол. Долго тупит в список продуктов, отображенный системой на дверце холодильника, и решает, что не голоден. Но он не возвращается больше к моноблоку: сидя дома результаты не поправишь, а профессор Энгстром запретил ему появляться в лаборатории еще минимум неделю. Пока не проспится. Пока не приведет себя в норму. Но что есть норма в этом мире? В жизни Барри? В представлении профессора Энгстрома — это неизменно опрятный внешний вид, постоянная улыбка на лице и безотказная исполнительность.

Автомат готовит Барри еще одну порцию напитка, и Барри, не выпуская кружку из рук, подходит к панели окна. Лаборанты Энгстрома любят обсуждать настройки таких панелей. Кто-то устраивает себе за окном зимние ночи в лесу, кто-то любуется дождем, а кто-то предпочитает постоянный солнечный свет и пляжный пейзаж. Один Барри продолжает отмахиваться от нововведений. Выбирает реальность. Серые монолиты высотных секторов и непрекращающийся смог влажной маслянистой взвеси, специально устраняемой системой кондиционирования только в зонах перемещения людей и транспорта. 

Прихлебывая энергетик, Барри думает про то, что вчера заработался настолько, что даже не заметил, как уснул. Про то, что посреди расчетов на мгновение закрыл глаза и провалился в сон. И хорошо, что в этот момент он был дома, а не в лаборатории, и профессор Энгстром этого не видел. Потому что он прав — Барри нужен отдых. Нужно восстановить силы. Нужно поспать.

Барри оставляет кружку на полке у оконной панели и идет к входной двери, хватает куртку, но надевает ее уже на пути к лифту. Барри плевать, сколько времени, ему плевать на городские патрули и то, что ночью в Централ-Сити небезопасно. Потому что в любом случае ему необходимо попасть в «Нижний город», территорию любителей легкой наживы, притон для отморозков, шлюх и ублюдков. Где действуют только те законы, что устанавливает Леонард Снарт, царь и бог целого района увеселений. А одним из таких законов является табу на его персональных дойных коров. Барри — одна из таких коров. Людей, выгодных Снарту. Зависимая, прочно и безнадежно застрявшая в его сетях жертва. Без шанса на спасение. 

Осознавать себя зависимым странно и мерзко. Но для Барри это ощущение как тайна, разделенная только с одним человеком. Она не только отвращает, но и греет. Единственная самая большая тайна Барри.

В коридоре клуба он сталкивается с полуголой девицей на высоченных шпильках. Та отшатывается обратно, но не успевает упасть, Барри удерживает ее. И только взглянув ей в лицо, узнает Лизу. Самого лучшего бармена «Нижнего города», роскошную красотку, не стесняющуюся оголять свое безупречное тело ради выгоды.

Опираясь о стену, она еще сильнее взбивает рукой пышные локоны и одергивает обтягивающую мини-юбку. Приличнее та не начинает выглядеть, но в «Нижнем городе» все будут только за, если Лизе взбредет в голову ходить голой.

— Барри. Что на тебе надето? — удивляется она. 

Барри оглядывает себя и понимает, что не подумал переодеться. Впопыхах натянул куртку на растянутую домашнюю майку с полустершимся принтом и выбежал из дома. Хорошо, что хоть рабочие штаны забыл сменить на домашние.

— А, — отмахивается он, — неважно. Где Снарт?

— За своим столом, — пожимает плечами Лиза и выдувает большой шар из жевательной резинки. — Только я бы не советовала. Недавно видела, как он какую-то бабу обхаживал.

— Если что-то реально важное, обещаю, уйду сразу. Не побеспокою. — Слова чудом пробиваются через дробь зубов, появившуюся вместе с мыслью, что Снарт на самом деле сегодня занят. И ради чего-то более значимого сделает вид, что не знает Барри.

— Окей. Но не обижайся, если обманешь — мой долг вызвать охрану.

— Тебе не придется.

Лиза ему нравится. В сущности, неплохая девчонка. И кому какое дело, чем она зарабатывает на жизнь себе, своей матери и сыну? Каждый выживает, как может. Тем более, если знает, что от него не только собственная жизнь зависит.

Барри через танцпол пробирается к круглым столам, окруженным диванами. По пути только и делает, что уклоняется от навязчивого внимания, выражающегося в поглаживаниях по заднице. Нигде, кроме «Нижнего города», такое не принято, поэтому здесь отрываются все тактильные извращенцы. Они даже не танцуют, все их движения больше напоминают секс со стремлением с ног до головы облапать партнера, притереться к нему. Разве что не кончить в процессе. Иначе охрана быстро выбросит за двери и внесет в черный список.

За одним из круглых столов Барри обнаруживает по-хозяйски развалившегося Снарта. Никакой бабы в пределах дивана не наблюдается. Даже сумочки или чего-то подобного. Перед Снартом стоит внушительная бутылка с пойлом янтарного цвета. Контрабандный бурбон, не иначе. И один низкий стакан, наполненный на три четверти. Поэтому Барри, не раздумывая, подходит ближе.

— Барри, — тянет Снарт и салютует ему стаканом. Делает приличный глоток и приглашающе указывает на диван.

Барри оглядывается по сторонам и садится. С секунду подумав, придвигается к Снарту ближе и шепчет в ухо:

— Снарт, мне нужна доза.

Тот дергает головой, и Барри проезжается губами по его еще не заметной, но уже ощутимой щетине.

— Решением Совета сомниум запрещен, — снова отхлебывает из стакана Снарт. — Я больше им не занимаюсь.

Барри вздрагивает и уверенно кладет ладонь ему на бедро, прижимается плотнее и снова громко шепчет:

— Снарт! Не будь сукой. Мне нужно.

Снарт отодвигает бутылку и стакан подальше от себя, поддевает Барри за подбородок и пристально смотрит в глаза. Впивается в губы жестким поцелуем, уверенно раздвигает их и скользит языком внутрь, между зубами, делясь привкусом жженого сахара. Барри не отвечает, но обхватывает рукой колкий стриженый затылок Снарта. Он понятия не имеет, почему Снарта так заклинило на нем, почему тот щедро делится дурью, которая на улицах на вес золота даже не потому, что запрещена Советом, а потому, что ее катастрофически мало и все ее хотят. Но не воспользоваться таким шансом Барри не может. И подставляется, открывает рот, предоставляет свое тело. 

Внезапно Снарт отталкивает его и выбирается из-за стола. Бросает «иди за мной» и растворяется в толпе извращенцев. Барри спешит следом, хотя давно знает маршрут к кабинету Снарта. Выучил. Без лишних слов Снарт захлопывает за ними дверь, отсекая все посторонние звуки: гомон толпы, громкую музыку и дробь ударных. Походит ко второй двери и набирает длинный код. Вереница символов, которую Барри запомнил почти сразу, но которая еще ни разу ему не пригодилась.

Они спускаются в полуподвальное помещение, освещаемое длинными лампами дневного света. Пара хромированных лабораторных столов, пара стеллажей и койка, застеленная белой простыней. Барри ложится на нее, продолжая взглядом следить за Снартом. Тот подходит к столу, где уже разложено все для введения дозы. Барри не ловит Снарта на лжи — отвлекать или раздражать дилера не в его интересах.

— Ты знаешь цену, — не поворачиваясь, напоминает Снарт.

— Валяй, — соглашается Барри. — Я все равно ничего не почувствую. И не вспомню.

Снарт заправляет в медицинский пистолет ампулу с жидкостью медового цвета, неуловимо напоминающую бурбон, возвращается к Барри, приставляет пистолет к его шее и делает укол.

— Конечно, — усмехается Снарт, — нравится, не нравится, спи моя красавица. 

«Нравится», — думает Барри, ощущая, как лед прокатывается по венам. Ощущение не отражает действительности, это всего лишь реакция нервной системы. Барри нравится и чувство скованности, которое охватывает тело. И нравится падать в сон, как в пропасть. И за долю секунды представлять, что происходит с ним, пока действует сомниум. Что с его безвольным телом делает Снарт. Потому что все то, что Снарт проворачивает с ним в обычном состоянии, выдергивает из зоны комфорта, лишает ориентиров. Сбивает с пути и с верных мыслей. Даже когда больно и страшно, когда дыхание перехватывает. 

Но Барри ни за что Снарту об этом не скажет.

***

Непонятно как, но он все же умудряется вырваться из зеркала. Смотрит на голограмму Снарта, издевается на Скаддером, бьет зеркала и прилагает массу усилий, чтобы не думать. Не думать о том, что с ним происходит за пределами любимого сна. Сна, где он — супергерой Флэш, который бегает быстрее всех на земле, спасает Централ-Сити от атак мета-людей и обычных злодеев, работает криминалистом в полиции и живет в окружении людей, которые его любят. 

Сон Барри не совсем идеален, но здесь есть все, что ему не хватает в реальности всю жизнь — команда, ощущение единения, восхищение и признание. Сложные дела и задачи, и неизменно — абсолютная поддержка тех, кто постоянно рядом.

Айрис улыбается ему и что-то рассказывает, глядя с восторгом. Его идеальная девушка, в которой умение сказать нужное в подходящий момент превосходит все, включая безграничную любовь. Барри обнимает ее и целует, ощущая карамельный вкус помады. Рядом с ними смущенно хмыкает Джо, несмотря на все заверения до сих пор не привыкший к их проявлениям нежности. Рядом шутку за шуткой отпускает Ха Эр, на которого беспрестанно шипит Циско. А Кейтлин скромно поджимает губы и отворачивается к мониторам компьютеров.

Двадцать первый век. Благодатное время, когда еще можно жить в частном двухэтажном деревянном доме. Когда Централ-Сити только-только обрастает высотками, которые со временем от частых и кардинальных доработок превратятся в высотные сектора. Когда городом еще не заправляет Совет Двенадцати и можно делать все, что взбредет в голову.

Все лучше некуда. Ну, или хуже некуда. Потому что Барри мало. Ему мало каких-то мелких стычек с мета-людьми. Ему не хватает адреналина. Не скорости в ее чистом виде, а отстаивании права на то, чтобы быть лучшим. Оставаться лучшим, сражаться как можно чаще, демонстрировать все грани своей силы и своего ума. Не без потерь. Но потерь объединяющих. 

Если бы не Снарт. Которого Барри убирает то за решетку, то отправляет подальше во времени с целой командой энтузиастов, мечтающих стать героями. Но тот, как на зло, постоянно возвращается. И Барри ничего не может с этим поделать. Даже когда возникшая проблема вообще далека от его персоны, тот все равно умудряется о себе напомнить.

— Вопрос! Как вы поймали Капитана Холода? Я читал о нем в ваших бумагах.

***

Барри открывает глаза и смотрит на свое отражение в зеркальном потолке. Он не понимает любовь Снарта к подобным атрибутам. К чему все это показное самолюбование? Смотреть, как трахаешь кого-то. Особенно если этот кто-то спит и ничего не чувствует. Возбуждается, но и то от стимуляции, а не ответного желания.

Откидывая одеяло, Барри непроизвольно продолжает смотреть на себя в зеркало. Разглядывает, чтобы понять — что такого в нем нашел Снарт? Кроме как использовать. Ему же не нужно платить шлюхам, чтобы те активно старались. Любая пойдет с ним просто так. Не ради власти. Не ради денег или дорогих безделушек. Но Снарт все это игнорирует, соглашаясь раз за разом вкалывать Барри сомниум и требовать в уплату только его тело.

Одежда, сухая и чистая, аккуратно сложена в изножье траходрома. Барри спешно одевается и, только закутавшись в куртку, ощущает себя чуть более уверенно. Внизу живота тянет, как всегда после хорошего секса. Замеченные в зеркале засосы на плечах только подтверждают факт близости. И Барри не хочет думать о том, а был ли кто кроме Снарта. Надеется на его жадность и нежелание делиться. Но Барри давно не верит в сказки.

Он не помнит, когда и при каких обстоятельствах судьба свела его со Снартом. Но, глядя на этого самоуверенного ублюдка, ему всякий раз хочется… стать похожим. Урвать хотя бы часть этой уверенности. Забрать. Привить себе. Чтобы с наглостью, достойной уважения, делать запрещенные вещи. Например, спокойно потрясти перед чьим-нибудь лицом ампулой с сомниумом или чем-то еще, спрашивая: «Ну что, детка, хочешь посмотреть в лицо своим мечтам и желаниям?»

Наверно, подсознание Барри продолжает желать и самого Снарта тоже. Потому что в каждом сне, где бы и с кем Барри не проводил время, мысли о Снарте не отпускают. Снарт не отпускает. Появляется в качестве преступника, вынуждает искать его, преследовать, просить о помощи. Предлагать помощь. Предупреждать. Заботиться.

Оглядываясь назад, он вспоминает, откуда растут ноги у этой части сна. Как-то в переулке, в двух шагах от клуба на них напали какие-то отморозки, не разглядевшие в темноте, на кого пасти оскалили. И все, на что хватило Барри — вцепиться в стену, судорожно соображая, куда бежать, где искать тревожную кнопку вызова полиции. В то время как Снарт, не долго думая, подхватил из кучи мусора обрезок трубы и в считанные минуты уложил всех нападавших. Заляпанный брызгами крови подошел к Барри и впился в его губы жадным поцелуем с привкусом соли и железа, горечи и желания, не спрашивая разрешения, облапал, залез в штаны и, грубо обхватив член, резко сжал. Не до боли, но где-то близко. Смесь страха и предвкушения, напористость Снарта и его явный сексуальный интерес как-то неправильно повлияли на Барри. Он возбудился. Но Снарт не стал его долго готовить, растягивать, просто развернул к стене, быстро смазал и вломился на всю длину. Барри в тот момент вскрикнул, но жесткая ладонь Снарта сразу же заткнула его. И все то время, пока Снарт трахал Барри, продолжал зажимать ему рот. А для Барри все смешалось в какой-то ядерный коктейль: шумное сопение, слабые стоны избитых, запах тухлятины и ужас, пробирающий при мысли, что его здесь застанут, влажные шлепки и хрип кончающего Снарта. Только чуть не поскользнувшись на собственной сперме, Барри осознал, что и сам кончил. Неправильно. Нелогично. Нерационально.

— Барри, — с натянутой улыбкой приветствует его из-за барной стойки Джесси, сменщица Лизы. — Паршиво выглядишь.

Ее комментарии с намеком на яд давно уже не трогают и не задевают. 

— Долго я спал?

— Два дня, вроде как. Дождись Лизы, она скажет точнее.

Джесси — не Лиза. В большинстве случаев она вообще делает вид, что Барри нет. Или он — деталь интерьера клуба, что, впрочем, одно и то же. Джесси невозмутимо крутит шейкеры, улыбается всем клиентам и упорно копирует стиль Лизы. Ее зависть видна невооруженным взглядом. Зависть к Барри в том числе. Джесси милая, но «Нижний город» не то место, где можно позволить себе быть милым. Поэтому Джесси изо дня в день ломает себя, стараясь стать хотя бы сукой, раз мутировать в акулу у нее не получится никогда.

— Где Снарт? — оглядывается Барри.

— Уже соскучился? Нет его. Лиза сказала, что он уехал еще вчера вечером. За главного сейчас Мик.

— Ага, — кивает Барри. — Я пойду.

— Снарт сказал отправить тебя на кухню, чтобы ты хоть что-то съел.

— Спасибо, Джесси, но не стоит. Иначе, боюсь, все обратно попросится.

— Как знаешь, — фыркает она. — Разбирайся потом со Снартом сам.

Едва Барри успевает выйти с территории «Нижнего города», как во внутреннем кармане куртки сигналит прицепленный коммуникатор. Барри нажимает на него и слышит голосовое сообщение от доктора Золомона, напоминающее о еженедельной встрече. Он останавливается и хлопает себя по лбу — встреча, про которую напрочь забыл. С чертовым доктором Золомоном, к которому добираться через полгорода. Поэтому Барри в срочном порядке приходится вызывать такси, чтобы не опоздать. Чтобы улыбчивый доктор не узнал, что Барри снова нарушил все его предписания.

Барри до зубного скрежета не любит медицинские помещения. Слишком много их было в его жизни. Слишком часто приходилось торчать в больницах. Доктор Золомон оригинальностью не отличается: стандартная медицинская белоснежная мебель, ненавистные белые стены и потолок. Неизменный черный костюм с синим халатом, который только визуально усугубляет окружающую Барри белизну.

— Барри, ты принимаешь прописанные тебе препараты? Мне не нравится уровень глюкозы в твоей крови, — выдает доктор Золомон, изучая экран своего планшета. — Слишком низкий.

Даже лилии в вазе на столе белого цвета.

— Конечно принимаю, доктор Золомон. Строго по часам. — Барри ровно сидит на стуле. Не горбится, не сутулится. Не показывает, насколько ему скучно. Потому что, несмотря на всю доброжелательность, доктор Золомон — тварь похуже тех, что обитают в «Нижнем городе». Отличие в том, что те свои волчьи оскалы не скрывают под масками. Не стремятся влезть в душу и расположить к себе. 

— Почему мне кажется, что ты меня обманываешь? — Голос Золомона резонирует от стен кабинета, что делает его звонче. Это помогает Барри сосредоточиться и не расслабиться от вкрадчивых манер.

— Вам кажется, доктор Золомон.

Тот еще долго изучающе смотрит на Барри, как будто выискивает подвох. Непроизвольную реакцию, которая бы только подтвердила его подозрения. Но Барри не дает ни единого шанса. Поэтому Золомону приходится его отпустить, в очередной раз повторив свои рекомендации.

Барри до чертиков везет только в одном — сомниум целиком и полностью органическое вещество, если не принимать его слишком часто, то никакой анализ не выявит последствия употребления. Опасность этой дряни заключается только в отрыве от реальности. Смерти от обезвоживания. А низкий уровень глюкозы — не показатель.

Придя домой, Барри скидывает куртку на стопку коробок с отработанной техникой, собственной мини-лабораторией, которую Барри все не хватает времени и сил утилизировать. Упав на кровать, он сворачивается клубком и замирает. До сигнала таймера несколько часов. Но Барри не хочет спать. Вместо этого он мысленно снова и снова возвращается к Снарту. Гребаному мудаку, в чьих руках сконцентрировалось все, о чем он когда-либо мечтал.

Барри проводит руками по плечам, соскальзывает на шею и зарывается пальцами в волосы. После Снарта тело не реагирует на прикосновения. Как будто тот забирает себе все силы Барри. Можно до крови тереть соски, член, ласкать, смазывать себя, растягивать и трахать пальцами, дразня простату — ни единого проблеска возбуждения не мелькнет. Поэтому Барри продолжает лежать. В деталях воспроизводя вечера, когда он приходил в «Нижний город», внешний вид людей, с которыми сталкивался, и весь небогатый набор гримас Снарта. Ощущение его одежды под пальцами. Кожи. Волос. Дыхания возле своего уха. И одновременно с этим едва ощутимые прикосновения губ.

Звонок коммуникатора выдергивает Барри из медитативного состояния. Барри свешивается с кровати, дотягивается до куртки и нажимает кнопку.

— Барри! — по-девичьи звонкий голос Норы разносится на всю квартиру.

— Здравствуй, Нора. Как Генри?

Барри только во сне называет их родителями. Говорит про Генри «отец», а про Нору «мать». Только во сне переживает, что живет в мире, где их уже нет.

— Мы в порядке. Слегка уставшие от последнего перелета, но в порядке.

— Рад за вас.

— А ты, Барри?

Тоже уставший. Но уж точно не от перелета.

— Еще дома, — вслух поясняет он. — Профессор Энгстром разрешил продлить отпуск. 

Барри даже не врет. По всем документам профессор ему именно разрешил. Удовлетворил просьбу.

— Барри? Ты понимаешь, что это серьезный повод для тревоги? А Генри сейчас воспрещены сильные потрясения.

Как всегда, Нора думает только о Генри. Как будто других людей не существует.

— Все в порядке, Нора. Передай Генри, что у меня правда все в порядке. Я только что вернулся от доктора Золомона. 

— Да, он прислал нам копию результатов твоих анализов. Ему не нравится низкий уровень глюкозы.

Как будто Барри это лично не слышал. Ему приходится зажмурить глаза и как можно спокойнее заверить:

— Обещаю начать есть по расписанию. И не пропускать приемы пищи.

Хотя бы это ни Нора, ни Генри проконтролировать не смогут.

— Ты уверен, что такие плохие результаты от недоедания из-за твоей увлеченности проектом?

— Конечно. От чего бы еще?

— По Сети слухи ходят.

— Не слежу за слухами. Что там?

— Новый наркотик. На который подсаживаются с одного раза. И у людей сразу же пропадает всякий интерес к жизни. К работе, развлечениям. Еде.

Конечно, Нора, почему бы людям не забывать про все, если во сне они получают исполнение желаний? Только почему-то ты забыла упомянуть, что это не просто слухи. Будь это просто слухами, Совет не наложил бы запрет на сомниум.

— Вот к чему ты. Нет, все в порядке.

— Ну ладно. До свидания, Барри. Не забудь про День благодарения. Ты обещал быть. Приедут Джефферсон и Розалин Диллоны.

Не иначе как надеется организовать помолвку. Черт бы побрал Розалин и ее удачный для замужества возраст. А заодно отца Розалин, который в свое время прочно обосновался в Совете и втерся в доверие к Генри.

— Конечно, Нора. Я приеду.

Барри слышит сигнал отключения и снова, закрыв глаза, разваливается на постели. Нужно встать и проверить сообщения. Или встать и приготовить себе что-то поесть. Но вместо этого Барри проваливается в непроглядную темноту сна без сновидений. 

Откуда выбирается с трудом, услышав очередной входящий вызов.

Барри морщится и трет глаза. Ему до чертиков снова хочется спать, но вместо этого приходится подниматься на ноги и проверять моноблок, на экране которого бешеной белкой скачет срочное сообщение. От Генри. Который в резких выражениях требует, чтобы Барри с ним связался и пояснил, что происходит. Почему все, начиная с доктора Золомона и заканчивая профессором Энгстромом, твердят о том, что с Барри творится нечто странное. Заключающееся в том, что он инертен, интроверсивен в крайней степени и абсолютно не амбициозен.

Сообщение не заканчивается угрозами. Нет, наоборот, Генри предлагает свою помощь. Но от выражений, в которых эта помощь предложена, Барри трясет. Его трясет от показного проявления отцовской заботы, от формулировок предложений, от приказного тона, сквозящего в тексте. Барри мстительно удаляет сообщение, воображая, как в хлам разносит моноблок. Только техника не виновата. Виноваты всегда только люди. Барри поворачивается спиной к монитору, зависает, разглядывая автомат для приготовления энергетика, но вместо того, чтобы включить голову и сесть за работу, идет к вмонтированной в стену панели с одеждой. 

Не стоит у Снарта появляться в том же виде, что и ушел. Тем более что прошли почти сутки. Да и выглядеть побитой бродяжкой перед акулой-людоедом себе дороже. Жалость не то чувство, которое доступно Снарту. И совершенно не то, которое жаждет ощутить по отношению к себе Барри.

Он влезает в громоздкие ботинки, которые ему когда-то насоветовал Хартли. И тесные штаны, купленные на спор с Клайдом. Втискивается в черную майку, которой когда-то в торговом центре в него запустила Тея. Выбривает начисто редкую поросль на щеках и черной краской подводит глаза, так, как если бы собирался развлекаться. 

Чтобы выпросить двойную дозу у Снарта, нужно выглядеть соответствующе отчаянно. 

Барри хмыкает и спускается вниз, ловит такси и едет в «Нижний город». Он не пытается смешаться с толпой или отвернуться, когда чей-то взгляд на нем останавливается. Сегодня ему плевать даже на то, что его узнают. Донесут Генри и Норе. Ему плевать, что те про него подумают. Сказать ему они все равно ничего не смогут — коммуникатор остался дома. А Снарт слишком крут, чтобы по всей территории «Нижнего города» открывать облаву. Слишком много людей с этим местом связано, слишком много денег заплачено. Никто не рискнет. Даже если такую меру потребует сам Совет.

— Барри. — На входе в клуб дорогу перекрывает темнокожий начальник охраны Снарта, правая рука и лучший друг Мика.

— Джо, — Барри натягивает улыбку на лицо. И поясняет как можно беззаботнее: — Я к Снарту. Он уже приехал?

Джо скрещивает руки на груди и качает головой.

— Снарт приехал. Но сказал тебя не пускать.

Что-то новенькое. Еще ни разу Барри не перегораживали вход. Еще ни разу Снарт не отказывал ему.

— Почему? 

— Понятия не имею. Но это проблемы твои и его. Не мои.

— Но спросить-то у него я могу?

— Нет, — и тянется к коммуникатору, прикрепленному к форме.

Барри выставляет ладони вперед, демонстрируя смирение, и уходит подальше от сияющего неоном центрального входа. Прячется в темноте и через завалы неубранного хлама пробирается к запасному выходу, куда выбегают на перекур танцовщики, официанты и Лиза. Которую приходится долго ждать — прежде чем она появляется с сигаретой в руках, Барри успевает услышать море ненужной информации о чужих отношениях, неторопливо выкурить три штуки выпрошенных сигарет и отказаться от пары предложений закинуться дурью за компанию.

Может быть он и торчок, но любое дерьмо согласен жрать только из рук Снарта.

— Лиза? — Барри прислоняется к стене и сплевывает горечь, скопившуюся во рту. Яркий свет прожектора мельком проходится по его лицу, ослепляя и вынуждая зажмуриться.

— Барри! — чуть не роняет сигарету Лиза. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Уходи, если Снарт тебя здесь увидит — выгонит всех нахрен! Он сказал больше не обслуживать тебя, чтобы ты ни попросил.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — просит Барри. — Мне он нужен.

— Лечиться тебе нужно, больной придурок, — Лиза оттаскивает его подальше от курильщиков.

— Пяти сотен хватит? — вытаскивает он устаревающую валюту из кармана. 

— Семь, — Лиза торопливо оглядывается и выхватывает деньги у него из рук. — Иди за мной и не отсвечивай. Но учти, он может быть занят.

Длинными, едва освещенными коридорами она проводит его до кабинета Снарта, треплет по волосам и, сочувственно проведя ладонью по лицу, уходит. Барри делает пару глубоких вздохов и дергает на себя дверь. Та легко поддается — Снарт редко ее закрывает, обычно никто и не рискует вламываться к нему без стука. Он определенно занят. Барри даже замирает на пороге. Дверь с тихим щелчком закрывается за его спиной.

— Барри? — Снарт удивлен. Возможно, потому что не ожидал, что кто-то к нему без приглашения вломится. Или потому что не ожидал подставы от своих проверенных людей. А еще, возможно, потому что сидит в расстегнутой рубашке, а перед ним на коленях стоит какой-то парень и старательно отсасывает. Дергает головой, чтобы посмотреть на нарушителя их уединения, но Снарт уверенно надавливает рукой на его затылок, требуя продолжать. 

— Снарт, — кивает Барри и все же проходит вперед, делает вид, что они одни. В любом случае сейчас наглость — его единственный шанс. — Мне нужно.

Снарт запрокидывает голову и усмехается. В который раз он слышит одни и те же слова. Но не отталкивает свою шлюху, только отрицательно качает головой.

— Подводишь под трибунал Совета себя и меня? Кто пропустил тебя? Жадная до денег Лиза?

Снарт отворачивается от Барри и лениво смотрит в экран большой плазмы на стене. Где именно в этот момент с умным и суровым видом вещает Генри: «А все, кто будет пойман на употреблении и распространении сомниума…»

— Будет поставлен на колени и казнен. Да, спасибо, Генри, думаю, все и без твоего заявления догадываются, на что идут. — Снарт вырубает звук и снова переводит взгляд на Барри.

— Почему? — озвучивает Барри свой вопрос. 

Почему сейчас. Почему так внезапно.

— Что «почему», Барри?

— Почему ты загородился своими людьми и приказал больше не пускать меня?

Не потому же, что из твоих рук жрет запрещенную дрянь единственный сын Генри Аллена, одного из Совета Двенадцати?

— Потому что ты стоишь на земле, которая принадлежит мне, и я в любой момент могу отказать тебе в праве стоять на ней.

Не то. Снарт говорит совершенно не то.

— Почему? — тупо повторяет вопрос Барри.

— Надоело трахать безвольную куклу. — Пальцы Снарта с силой сжимают волосы шлюхи, так, что парень еле слышно стонет. — Поищи… помощь где-нибудь еще.

— Сука, — усмехается Барри. — А если я заплачу вперед?

Ну же, Снарт, соглашайся.

— Да у меня и без тебя развлечений хватает, — Снарт кивает головой на шлюху, который упорно продолжает стараться. Но от его стараний мало толку — лицо Снарта не выражает удовлетворения, не перекашивается от наслаждения.

— Тебе понравится, — заявляет Барри и демонстративно, вызывающе стаскивает майку. Если этот ублюдок столько времени убил на то, чтобы трахать безвольную куклу — он не сможет отказаться от предложения активного участия.

Засосы еще не сошли с плеч, но Барри их не собирается стесняться. Он не просто подставляется — отбрасывая все предрассудки и правила, Барри предлагает себя, торгуется, намереваясь продать только за ту цену, какую сам назначил. Снарт оглядывает его с головы до ног, прищуривается и отпихивает от себя шлюху. Пацан злобно зыркает, но после окрика Снарта «проваливай» торопливо исчезает за дверью.

— Все, сдулся? — Снарт продолжает сидеть в кресле с расстегнутыми штанами и слегка опавшим членом. Чертов уверенный в себе царь горы.

Барри дергается от едкого замечания, кивает головой на экран, где до сих пор Генри втолковывает жителям Централ-Сити позицию Совета, и уточняет:

— Под это?

Снарт усмехается, переключает канал, включает звук. Тут уже усмехается Барри. Потому что Снарт откровенно издевается — врубил порно под музыку. Но Барри не против, наоборот, так даже проще. Он вспоминает, как однажды ночью Лиза под восхищенные вопли своих поклонников залезла на барную стойку и станцевала. С ней прошло на ура, чем он хуже? Барри повторяет ее движения, покачивает бедрами, скользит руками по своему телу, оглаживает себя и, полуприкрыв глаза, наблюдает за Снартом.

Его взгляд следует за руками Барри, и легко представить, что это не собственные руки. Но и то, что это руки Снарта — тоже. Потому что Барри не знает, каково это. Снарт никогда не прикасался к нему с лаской. Единственный осознанный секс и тот был грубым и быстрым, на адреналине от злости. Поэтому Барри просто движется в такт музыке.

— Не знал, что ты так умеешь, — хрипло комментирует Снарт. И это заставляет Барри распахнуть глаза. И правда, при Снарте он никогда не танцевал. Барри проводит пальцами по лицу и, задержав указательный и средний у губ, втягивает их в рот. С влажным звуком выпускает и проводит длинную невидимую полосу по своему подбородку, шее, груди. Прижимает ладонь к своему животу, подцепляет застежку штанов и резко дергает.

— Иди ко мне, — все так же хрипло зовет его Снарт.

Барри медленно, как ведомый магнитом — взглядом, подходит к Снарту и тянет язычок молнии на ширинке вниз. Руки Снарта ложатся на его бока, и Барри запрокидывает голову. Шершавые ладони, длинные сильные пальцы, уверенная хватка. Теперь он знает, каково это — ощущать на себе ласки Снарта. Зажмуривается и запоминает, потому что если этот раз последний, то хоть что-то стоит сохранить себе в памяти. Чтобы потом убеждать себя в верности принятых решений, в правильности поступков. В том, что все было не напрасно. 

Снарт внезапно хватает его за руку, вкладывает в нее пакетик со смазкой и отталкивает от себя.

— Продолжай. 

Барри сбрасывает ботинки и штаны и устраивается на полу на коленях, разводит ноги, показывая себя, сморщенные соски, возбужденный член, подмечая потемневшие глаза Снарта. Зубами надрывает пакетик и льет гель себе на руку, проводит по члену, ныряет за мошонку, проталкивает в анус сразу два пальца, даже не растягивая, просто смазывает.

— Мне не видно, — словно плеткой прикладывает Снарт.

Барри бесстыдно выгибается. Не прекращая двигать внутри себя пальцами, откидывается назад, опираясь на руку. Облизывает пересыхающие губы и закусывает их. Ему мало. Мало взглядов, обжигающих кожу, мало тяжелого дыхания, мало пальцев. Барри надеется, что это дешевое показательное выступление зацепит Снарта. Не оставит ему шансов на невозмутимость. Заманит.

Но тот продолжает сидеть в кресле и просто смотреть.

Барри вытаскивает из себя пальцы и пережимает основание члена. До боли, до судорожного вздоха. Но он срабатывает как спусковой крючок. Снарт поднимается из кресла и скупыми, экономными движениями сбрасывает с себя рубашку, брюки и опрокидывает Барри на пол, становится на колени, забрасывает ноги Барри себе на плечи и, приставив головку к входу, въезжает по смазке сразу на всю длину. Сходу берет резкий темп и не дает расслабиться, стискивает ягодицы, оставляет яркие красные пятна на боках. 

Барри как завороженный смотрит ему в лицо, в гримасу ярости, страсти и желания. Похоти, которая проявляется только у доведенных до края людей. Барри запрокидывает голову, впивается пальцами в плечи Снарта и вдавливает пятки ему в задницу, подается навстречу, насаживается на его член. Все мысли куда-то испаряются, а удовольствие горячим солнечным шаром растет и ширится в нем. Пока не взрывается, ослепляя и оглушая, оставляя без сил.

Барри приходит в себя, когда над ним нависает все еще голый Снарт.

— Заслужил, — шепчет он, проводя прохладным корпусом медицинского пистолета по влажной коже Барри, подбираясь к шее. Но Барри, сделав над собой усилие, перехватывает руку Снарта и отводит от себя.

— Не нужно сомниума.

Снарт замирает, пристально разглядывая Барри, и уточняет:

— Уверен?

— Да.

— Но ты пришел за ним.

— Я думал, что шел за ним.

Снарт снова, как кобра, смотрит, не мигая, потом отбрасывает от себя пистолет и дергает Барри вверх, заставляя подняться на ноги. Ведет в свою комнату с гигантским траходромом и заставляет забраться под тяжелое теплое одеяло. Устраивается рядом, притягивает к себе и не закрывает глаза, пока Барри бездумно ласкает его тело и с жадностью зацеловывает его губы, прикусывает и зализывает укусы. Смотрит, словно старается понять все загадки мира.

Но подозрение, волнами исходящее от Снарта не пропадает. Даже когда тот откидывается на подушку и закрывает глаза. Даже когда Барри затихает, уткнувшись ему в ямку между плечом и шеей. А Барри дышит запахом этого невозможного ублюдка и думает, что зря открылся. Показал еще одно свое уязвимое место. Показал то, о чем на самом деле мечтал все это долбаное время. Что прорывалось в иллюзиях, как бы он не пытался отрицать.

С другой стороны — для чего еще ему стоило создавать такую дрянь, как сомниум? Плавать в фантазиях, отдавая свое тело. Разве все это не стоило нервов, посаженного здоровья и потраченного времени? Снарт, окончательно и бесповоротно зацикленный на нем. Вожделенная мечта. Самый лучший сон в реальности.


End file.
